1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light amount adjusting devices and optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a light amount adjusting device, for use in a camera, which allows an opening formed on a board to be in a small aperture state by using plural blades. In a device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-65252, a board has a rectangular shape, and blades linearly move in the longitudinal direction of the board. The device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent
Publication No. 2008-65252 is a so-called guillotine type of a light amount adjusting device.
In the device disclosed in Patent Document 1, however the plural blades cooperatively reduce the aperture of the opening, so that the fluctuation in the aperture may be caused in the small aperture state due to a slight displacement of the blade or the like. This may fluctuate the amount of exposure and influence image quality.